A boys sleepover
by Nekato
Summary: This will hopefully be a long story ) it all starts with a harmless sleepover, but slowly turns into a sexy night for the iwatobi boys. But what will happen when there new found relationship causes trouble?


Hiya! It's my first ever fanfiction so I hope it's OK! I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also I'm English so sorry about primary school and secondary school if that's not what you use! Have fun!

MakoHaru and ReiRin

Warning: boy x boy, r18, mentions of rape and drug use.

It was about 9:00 when the boys finished up there training for the day. Gou had put them on a stupidly strict reign that was working them to the bone.

"Someone has got to talk some sense into the woman, I mean seriously even Haruka-senpai is tired" stated Rei, using his head to indicate to Haru, who was in fact looking pretty tired.

The others looked at him in shock, they had never seen him tired after swimming before so this was a strange experience. Makoto decided to chime in. "I see your point Rei but Gou is only doing what's best for us" he gave one of his famous smiles "I mean, we are getting ready for nationals and all!"

Makoto did have a point...

"OK then! As a reward for our hard work I say we all go for a sleepover at Mako-chans house!" Nagisa yelled, jumping onto Rei's back.

"That would be a fun change" replied Rei, trying to hold agisas weight .

"Well I guess...if you all want then its fine"

"What time shall we come" asked Haru

"Um..well we can go straight there if you want...? It's pretty late already, you can invite Rin as well."

Makoto tried to give a convincing smile, truthfully he didn't want Rin to come since Haru would probably send most of his attention to Rin, but as long as he was happy...then Makoto was happy to.

Haru nodded slightly and walked of the find his phone. Makoto sighed and patted his head, by the glint in his eye, he could tell Nagisa was planning something, but what was it?

-magical time vortex thing-

"Yay! Mako-chans house is big!" Nagisa started bouncing round the second he walked through the door, he stopped and looked at something on the floor cocking his head sideways. "So...your a brony Mako-chan?" He started to laugh while picking up a small yellow pony with pink hair.

"No! That's Ran's! My sister loves them things..." Makoto yelled frantically trying to explain "my family are out for the night so make yourself at home..." He said sitting down at the small table in front of the TV.

It was about half an hour of them just watching boring TV before a knock came at the door.

"Ah, that will be Rin" said Haru looking at the door "I'll get it" he stood up and ushered Rin in towards to living room.

Nagisa bounced up "since everyone is here now lets play a game! How about..AH never have I ever!" The others cringed at the idea, but decided it be best not to argue with him...especially when he was in this mood

The boys gathered around the small table, with some (weird looking) food in front of each of them.

"OK then" Nagisa explained "so its just the normal never have I ever! But since we aren't old enough to buy alcohol we will just use really disgusting food...Gou's cooking should do the trick"

"Hey! Gou's cooking isn't that bad!" Rin stated

Makoto and Rei looked at each over as if to say 'he obviously hasn't tried it yet'

Rei decided to be brave " well...I'll go first shall I?" After a few nods he carried on. "Um...never have I ever...kissed someone of the same sex"

Makoto and Rin took a bite of the 'food' almost throwing up immediately

"WAHH?! Tell us the details!" Nagisa yelled looking from one to the other.

Rin spoke first "um well...the first was with Kisumi...in primary school we both got talking and decided to try it out...sooo one thing led to another and we ended up french kissing..." I small blush was present on Rins cheek "then the second was with Sousuke" he carried on "we have been dating up until recently and that's just what couples do..."

They all looked on, blinking in slight surprise until Haru spoke up

"Figured as much, you always seemed a little gay"

To which Rei and Nagisa nodded in agreement "what about you Makoto-senpai" asked Rei curious as to how it happened.

"Well I think the first one was in the third year of secondary school...as you no I'm terrible in math...so in return a boy I no offered to tutor me but in return I had to be his boyfriend for the year...I remember it happened on the roof, he had invited me up for lunch together and when we finished he pulled me into his lap facing him and kissed me...in front of a few girls who I think started to take photos and one even had a nose bleed..." Rei, Rin and Nagisa looked at him dumbfounded "then that's when Haru walked in...just as he held my head still to 'cough, cough' deepen the kiss. He went as white as a sheet at the start but then he smiled slightly... He decided to keep it a secret for me" Makoto gave a slight 'I'm sorry' look towards Haru before smiling "as the relationship continued we kissed a few more times ...and...NAGISA YOUR TURN"

Before they continued they all averted there gaze to Haru, who just shrugged it of and asked Nagisa to say one.

"Haha well Rei-chan you have started a genre now! Never have I ever had sex with a boy!"

"N-Nagisa kun! That's getting a bit to personal no-"

"Shhhhh" Nagisa held a finger to Rei's mouth as Makoto and Rin , again, shakily ate a piece of the mutant thing on the table.

Rei's mouth dropped to the floor in disbelieve

"Sousuke" Rin shrugged and took a swig of his drink

They then turned there attention to Makoto who was now very red

"I ...um...do I really have to explain"

"Not if you don't want to Mak-"

"Shut up Haru-chan! Yes Makoto you have to!" Nagisa yelled covering Haruka's mouth.

"Um well, it was with the same boy...but one night he invited me to his house for the study date...when I walked in he had a friend with him..." Makoto looked a little upset " well...his friend got me up against a wall and kissed me...he kicked me in the stomach so I fell over and made me... Well you can put 2 and 2 together for that bit...after that his friend pinned my arms on the bed and he had his way..." At this point he looked on the verge of tears

"Makoto...you should of said something...we could of help-"

"It's fine Haru don't worry about it" Makoto tried to smile his best

" its all over now! "

Haru shifted so that he was sitting next to Makoto and leaned on him lightly "still"

"I think that might be a good time to stop...I have to go I told my mum I would be home by 1:00AM...bye guys" Nagisa said, a little lighter in respect of the story just been told.

They all said goodbye to him before sitting in silence for a while. Even for them, having that sort of conversation was very uncomfortable.

"Makoto..."

"Yes, Haru?"

"..."

"Haru?"

He got no answer. Makoto looked down at the smaller boy slumped on his side.

"He's asleep Mako" Rin said

"Oh OK...why did he say my name?"

"Probably a memory or someth-"

"Ah"

Rei, Rin and Makoto looked at the sleeping boy with wide eyes.

"Did he just?"

"Yep"

"After saying my?"

"Yep"

After another slight uncomfortable silence Makoto spoke up "well lets give him his privacy haha..ha" he rubbed the back of his head, Rin nodded in agreement and stood up along with Rei. Just as Makoto was about to stand up Haru wrapped his arms sleepily around Mako's stomach, rubbing his head against his side. Makoto mouthed a little 'help me' to the others at which they broke down laughing.

Rin mouthed back a small 'not happening' before staring to see what happened.

For a minute it was silent, just Makotos heart beat as noise, that was until a small whimper noise was heard from the smaller male around his waist. Makoto looked down, waiting for something else to happen, and oh did something happen. Haru flung his leg over both or Makotos and wiggled his other leg underneath. How he did this in his sleep was anyone's guess. Then Makoto saw it, when Haru moved his position he had also exposed himself more, leaving room for his friend to stare straight on at his erection. Makotos heart started beating faster as...

"Ah M-Mako..." Haru mumbled

It was then that he started to rub his clothed erection along the leg of his best friend, grinding slowly to cause more friction. Harus face was in pure pleasure as he jerked of to the imagination of his friend.

Meanwhile Rei and Rin looked on in a daze, was what they were seeing real ? Was Haruka really having a wet dream about Makoto? Neither of them had seen Haru show this much emotion in anything but swimming before, it was very...arousing...

Makoto stared down at Haru, he could feel the blood rushing into his genitals as his friend rubbed against him, he looked back up to see Rei and Rin with there heads down.

'What's wrong with you to?! I'm the one in this situation! ' he whispered

They both looked up almost simultaneously, both had red cheeks and where covering there lower regions. Rei looked up and whispered 'I'm very sorry Makoto-senpai... I think we have a problem'

Rin rubbed the back of his head and said 'yeah...I'm going to go to the bathr-'

'Hah..AH!'

Rei almost screamed as haru moaned louder than they thought he could talk. His rubbing had stopped and Haru was now panting slightly. Makoto took this chance to wiggle out of the position.

Haru curled up then breathed out heavily before rubbing his eyes. He leaned up, still with one hand on his eye, and looked around. He saw them all looking at him in terror, as if he had just killed someone "w-what happened?" Haru asked in his innocent sleepy state. That's when he realized, there was a wet patch in his trousers. His hands flew down to cover his soiled trouser's. "Oh shit..." He said looking around, that's when he also realized all 3 of the others had an erection... Caused by him. Now to any normal person this would cause them to freak out and start calling the others gross, buuutt haru isn't exactly normal. He just shuffled up against the wall and buried his head in his hands "I'm sorry...I'm disgusting... I didn't say much did I...?" Oh god Haru hoped he hadn't sai-

"You said my name"

Fuck...

That was it, the trigger had been pulled

"I'm so sorry" was all Haru said before racing of into Makotos room, he curled up on the floor. Soon he heard a thud as Makoto ran into the room and got on top of him. This was strange already, but now Makoto looks possessed, what have I done. His thinking was short lived as Rin and Rei entered

"I'm pretty sure that little shit Nagisa slipped something into our drinks" Rin slurred out "so Makoto is probably really...really horny by now" he finished with a little laugh

Haru looked back up at Makoto, who did in fact look very flushed. All Haru could do was stare from underneath him.

"I...um..." Haru was lost for words, there was nothing to say now without sounding either scared or excited, and he didn't want to sound either. So he just tried to wiggle from underneath the bigger boy, to no avail.

Makoto saw Haru trying to wriggle Free and grabbed his arm "not gonna happen Haru-chan" he said with another smile. Before Haru could reply Makoto had pulled his arms above his head and thrust his knee in-between the smaller boys legs.

A wolf whistle came from the door followed by laughter "as much as I'd love to watch you boys fuck" he started "I'm feeling pretty horny myself, how about it Rei?" Rin indicated to the dint still in the other boys jeans.

"Um I'm very sorry Matsuoka but I don't swing that wa-"

"Bull-SHIT! You got hard from Haru moaning Makotos name, your a faggot just like us!" Rin yelled, moving towards Rei with a smirk.

"W-well then I uh d-dont feel like it at the mo-gah!" Conveniently rei tripped over one of makotos whale plushies and landed on the floor a few meters from haru.

Rin took this as an opportunity and got down on top of rei with his legs either side of the blunette beneath him "come oooon it'll be fun, its not like your gonna be bottom of anything so no worries right?" He said before pushing the hair of his eyes. "Now then, makoto, lets have some fun" rin winked at makoto "good luck haru!"

Rin guided Rei's hands to his hips and leaned down to capture the others lips. Rei hesitantly kissed back, pushing his head up as much as he could in this position. Rin took that as a signal to continue, he forced his tongue into the others mouth and swirled it round...

-da end-

Mwahahaha you will have to wait for the lemony goodness! I hope it was OK and please leave a review


End file.
